


We've Still Got Time

by everywinter



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everywinter/pseuds/everywinter
Summary: Infatuation happens quickly, love comes slowly.Jae falls head over heels for the newest ranger and it makes things a little complicated.





	We've Still Got Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenuviel1227](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenuviel1227/gifts).



Jae had a giant boner for the newest Ranger. He was friendly, smart, and had shoulders so wide, Jae was a little surprised he didn’t have to turn to the side to get through doorways. Being roommates didn’t help. He was always catching Brian in compromising positions. Lifting his shirt to wipe the sweat off his brow after push-ups, taking off his jeans in their room, or kicking off his blankets in the night to reveal that he slept in just his boxers.

 

It was making life really difficult for Jae.

 

He was sitting on the couch, minding his own business, when Brian walked out of the bathroom and ruined Jae’s day. His hair was dripping onto his t-shirt, making it stick to his back and shoulders, and who the hell dried their hair with a face towel?

 

“Hey,” Brian leaned against the back of the couch, glancing at the TV over Jae’s shoulder. “what are we watching?”

 

There was still water rolling down the side of Brian’s face and Jae tried not to feel like a creep for breathing in the smell of his shampoo (it was the same shampoo they all used, but that was beside the point). “No clue, some sort of teen drama. I think the guy’s a werewolf and there’s weird sexual tension between his best friend and the one with the beard?”

 

“The redhead’s hot.” Brian said, standing back up to run the towel through is wet hair again. “She’s got great hair.”

 

Jae felt his heart drop a little. Figures he’d be straight. “Yeah, she’s pretty. Not really my type though.”

 

“Yeah?” Brian asked, tilting his head a little. “What is your type? I don’t think I’ve seen you bring anyone home in the five months we’ve been living together.”

 

_Yeah, because I’ve been too busy being stupid over you._

 

He shrugged. “Shorter than me-”

 

Brian scoffed. “Most people are.”

 

“I like short hair, cute, big cheeks, sharp eyes…” Maybe he was getting a little too obvious. “Subject to change though. I just tend to like what I like.”

 

“Fair enough.” Brian shot him a smile that made his cheeks puff up and Jae’s heart clench. “I’ll leave you to your show then.”

 

He stared after Brian at the closed door of the room. He was fucked.

 

Jae generally liked being a ranger. Sure, it took up a huge chunk of his time, and he didn’t particularly enjoy the life-threatening aspects of it, or having to hide his casts under blankets when he Facetimed his mom, but it was all worth it.

 

He hated the fucking uniforms though. They’re relatively breathable, he thankfully looked good in pink, and they did a decent job of protecting him, but it always made him feel uncomfortable to have the material cling to him. They used to joke about indecent exposure and camel toes until Wonpil made a joke about it being cold at a bad moment and Jimin roundhouse kicked him, so now they just obnoxiously slapped each other on the ass like football players.

 

Jae has never slapped Brian on the ass. Considering all the repressed feelings he had, any sort of butt touching would be taking an unintended liberty. All the friendly skinship that they shared wasn’t just friendly when it came from Jae.

 

“Dude,” Jae startled when Dowoon jogged up next to him. “you’ve gotta cool it with the staring, or you’re gonna get caught.”

 

“I’m not staring,” Jae insisted, “he’s just faster than me and I’m looking ahead.”

 

“Like you’re not the second quickest after Aeyon.” Dowoon grinned at him, sweat rolling down his forehead. “You just wanna watch Brian’s butt while he runs.”

 

“Shut up!” He sent a kick in Dowoon’s direction that he easily dodged. “You have no concept of an indoor voice and someone’s going to hear you!”

 

“Literally everyone knows but him anyway.” He said, “Don’t you think there’s a reason I always insists on riding shotgun with Sungjin?”

 

“Because you’ve been thirsting for his ass since we were all in high school together?”

 

“Okay, last time I do something nice for you.” Dowoon scowled, “I’m just saying, you should go for it. You’d be good together.”

 

“Oh, sorry, I’m deaf all of a sudden.” Jae picked up his pace, easily overtaking Dowoon and Brian.

 

It all came back to those stupid uniforms. Like everyone else’s, Brian’s clung to him like a second skin and, holy shit, did it make fighting distracting. Whenever Brian went to go kick some mutated scaly, squirrel in the face, the muscles in his thigh tensed and his ass flexed, and Jae was probably going straight into hell.

 

It’s during one such instance that shit kind of hits the fan. Brian’s shoulders look impossibly wide and his chest is really broad, and Jae’s eyes lingered on his biceps just a little bit too long.

 

A roundhouse kick from some superminion got him in the side of the head and as his vision turned all spotty and bright, Jae’s last thought was that he really should have just asked Brian out.

 

It was only a moderate concussion, but the doctor insisted that he not be left alone for the next 24 hours. Dowoon pretty much dumped him onto the couch in the living room, and besides Aeyon asking him if he wanted a glass of water, everyone left him alone. He was bored, his head ached, and he couldn’t do anything but lay on the couch and try to smother himself with the blanket. Apparently, god really had forsaken him, because Brian had volunteered to take care of him.

 

“Hey,” He kept his voice soft, considerate of Jae’s noise sensitivity. “how are you feeling?”

 

“Like a truck ran over my head. Sungjin’s never going to let me live this down.”

 

“It was a rookie move.” Jae kept his eyes closed, but he could hear the smile in Brian’s voice. “You need to be more careful. I don’t know what I’d do if something happened to you.”

 

Jae cracked an eye open and gave him a weak smile. “Move into the bigger room and walk around naked all the time?”

 

Brian rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious here.” His eyes were all earnest, he was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, and Jae must have done something horrible in a past life because this was just too much. “You’re more than just a teammate, you’re a good friend too. Who else is gonna put the empty milk carton back into the fridge, or eat half the cookie then put it back into the tin?”

 

“The milk was an accident, and I told you I ripped that cookie!” Jae whined, “I stopped after you told me it bothered you.”

 

“I know.” Brian had a weird sort of look on his face. “You’re considerate like that. It’s one of the things I like about you.”

 

The blood rushing through his ears made his head hurt. “I’d like to think that I’m a likable person.”

 

“Very much so.” Had Brian always been sitting so close?

 

They were face to face, a breath between them, when Brian pulled the covers up to Jae’s chin and tucked him in. “Try and get some rest while you can.”

 

Jae wanted to argue that he wasn’t tired, but he only managed a yawn instead. He slept well that night.

 

The next morning, Jae woke up dazed, but feeling much better than he had the day before. Brian stood in the kitchen, the frilly yellow apron Aeyon had bought for them tied around his waist, stirring something over the stove.

 

“Hey,” Jae’s voice came out a raspy and he swallowed before trying again. “is that breakfast?”

 

“Yeah, you need some help?” Brian was immediately by Jae’s side, helping him up from the couch. “How’s your head? I made porridge so it’d be easier on your stomach in case you felt nauseated.”

 

He felt fine, but he let Brian help him into the kitchen anyway. “I’m okay. Kind of groggy, but that’s my default morning state.”

 

“Well, not to alarm you, but you’ve got a really massive bruise on your cheekbone.” His fingers gently glossed over Jae’s face. “Your vision isn’t blurry or anything, is it?”

 

Jae went to shake his head, but thought better of it. “I can see everything okay, I must look like a mess though.”

 

“No more than usual.” Brian took Jae’s mock-outraged punch to the shoulder with a laugh. “Seriously though, you feel okay?”

 

He opened his mouth to give his usual sarcastic retort, but Brian’s expression made him pause. There was still the usual quirk to the corner of his lips, but his nose didn’t crinkle the way it usually did when he laughed. His hair was a mess and there were dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Hey, I’m okay.” Jae looked up at him, took his hand in his own. “Look at me, I’m okay.”

 

Brian squeezed his hand and brushed his other hand where he’d indicated the bruise was on Jae’s face. “I know.”

 

“Did you sleep last night?”

 

“Not very well,” He admitted, “I kept waking up.”

 

“I’m sorry if I scared you.” He squeezed back. “I guess this is the first time you’ve seen someone on the team get hurt too, huh?”

 

“It’s not just that,” Brian sat down in the seat next to Jae. “it’s that it was you.”

 

Jae couldn’t do anything but hold his breath. They felt too close; he could see the stubble on Brian’s chin, a smudge of something powdery under his eyebrow.

 

“Listen, I know you like me-”

 

“Pardon me?”

 

“-and I’m sick of waiting for you to make the first move.” Jae’s legs were kept still from Brian’s knees pressed against his own. “I want to kiss you.”

 

Rather than the earth-shattering experience Jae was expecting, the press of Brian’s lips against his own was gentle. It wasn’t the accumulation of months of sexual frustration, but rather the start of something tentative and new. Brian’s lips were smooth where his were chapped and his hands were warm against the sleep-soft skin of his neck.

 

Brian leaned back in to give him another kiss, but Jae pulled back. Everything felt perfect, but he couldn’t stop his hands from shaking.

 

“Sorry,” Brian pulled back like he’d been burned. “I didn’t mean to overstep.”

 

“No, it’s okay!” He twined their fingers together. “It’s just…”

 

“Too fast?”

 

Jae nodded and Brian gave their hands a squeeze before going back to the stove.

 

“Breakfast?”

 

“Please.”

 

Maybe it was silly that now that something Jae wanted so badly was finally in his reach, only for him to all of a sudden be too scared to grasp it, but Brian was endlessly patient. Things progressed at an almost glacial pace. When Brian caught him staring, instead of turning away Jae smiled. Sometimes he even winked. When they sat next to each other during dinner, they pressed their knees together, Brian teasingly running his foot up Jae’s calf. Their wardrobes slowly began to merge, Jae regularly stealing his joggers, while Brian went to class dwarfed by Jae’s oversized sweaters.

 

He’d expected Jamie and Dowoon to gloat and tease, but the only one who directly acknowledged the shift in their relationship was Aeyon.

 

Brian was standing at the counter of the coffee shop and the two of them were seated at their usual corner table.

 

“You two look happy.” She asked, peering at him from over the foam of her latte. “You’re happy?”

 

Brian had his back to the two of them, but Jae could see from the set of his shoulders that he was telling the barista a joke. He was bundled up in a generic black hoodie, Jae wasn’t even sure who it belonged to, and a pair of light wash jeans that he looked like he’d been poured into. When the barista threw his head back in laughter, Brain laughed too. It made his heart clench.

 

Aeyon was watching him with a knowing grin on her face, and he couldn’t help but match her expression.

 

“I’m happy.” He said, smile growing even wider as Brian made his way over with their drinks.

 

Their fingers brushed when Brian passed him his drink, warm where the cup was cold. They sat as they always did, knees pressed together under the table, as their friends poured into the room and settled around them. In a moment of nerve, Jae took Brian’s hand in his own and pressed a cold kiss against his knuckles. His smile lit up the room. Their hands stayed grasped on top of the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO. SORRY. I've never watched more than 15 minutes of Power Rangers in my life.


End file.
